War Brothers
by anglesandshine
Summary: One-shot. For all of you AxJ lovers out there, and well, everybody else. When Jasper sets off to war, what is the departure like? Please READ AND REVIEW!


War Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Little one-shot that popped into my head during US History. Ironic. Anyway, please leave a review!**

_**War Brothers**_

We would leave today. My brothers and I. Alice stood in the corner of the room, tapping her foot impatiently. I continued packing though, ignoring her insistent sighs every time I would place another article of clothing into my pack.

I heard her frump into a chair, her head resting in her little hands. Seeing her so worried over my well being made my long-stilled heart shatter with guilt. I walked over to her, cupping her small face with one hand. "Alice, please, you know I _can't _be hurt."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and pleading and I knew that if she could cry, she would be right now. "I know _that. _I-I just…" she stopped and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Alice, I would never do something if it put you in any danger, but there's a _war _going on right now, and I can't just sit back and watch. Immortality or not, I need to do what I can for my country."

"I know…I'm just going to miss you _so _much."

She looked up at me through her dark eyelashes and I wondered if she could tell that I was silently breaking inside. But I would do this for my country, and so would Edward and Emmett. "This is going to kill Esme, you know?"

I sighed; I had already contemplated this argument over and over in my mind. I knew Alice would be understanding; on the outside she would be strong, yet on the inside…well, you needn't be empathic to tell she was sinking into sorrow. And I was being suffocated by the sadness she was emanating, but I knew that soon we would be reunited. Nothing could separate us, but this was where my heart was before I ever met Alice, and though my sins had long since been stopped, I felt a duty unlike the rebellious one Edward had experienced before. This was a need more than a penance, and I felt a need to take care of my country.

"I know," I whispered softly. This was not how I wanted our short-term separation to go. So I fixed that.

I guided her soft lips to mine, parting them slightly. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck. Easily, I hitched her legs around my waist, never breaking our passionate kiss while walking over to our bed. _Well, I guess this is a good enough reason to have gotten a bed,_ I thought to myself as I gently laid Alice onto her back. I had unraveled her arms from my neck, but she still had her legs slinked around my waist.

I smiled against her lips; I could tell she would miss me as much I would miss her.

She was working on the buttons of my shirt when a pounding at the door stopped her. Inevitably, Emmett walked in with a satisfied grin on his face. Alice quickly slinked from under me. She wrapped herself with her arms in a dark corner of the room, snapping the strap of her bra back into place. I was surprised she was not overreacting, but I thought this too quickly as she picked up a chair and shot it at Emmett, which barely scathed his head. "Emmett!" she shrieked, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I could tell she was fuming now; not only would I be leaving for weeks, we would also have to be separated without a special night between the two of us seeing as I had barely told her this morning.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Anyway, are you ready to go, Jasper?"

he was starting to sound impacient.

"Um, yes. Is Edward?" Right now, I felt a small pang of jealousy towards Edward because he wouldn't have to be telling anyone goodbye for unknown weeks. But along with jealousy was pity that he didn't have anyone to spend his eternity with.

As if on cue, Edward walked in. I noticed a grim expression on his face. I felt guilty about not being more sensitive towards his non-companionship so I sent him a silent apology through my thoughts. He simply nodded.

He broke the silence. "Are you and Emmett ready?"

"Yes, just let me finish saying goodbye to Alice." I heard Emmett snicker, and then he walked out the room.

"I'll be waiting in the car." And with that, Edward left also.

I turned to Alice. She had sunken into our rarely useful bed. I sped over to her, knowing Edward and Emmett were already through with their farewells and ready to leave.

I snatched Alice's chin with my thumb and index finger. I bored my eyes into hers, telling her everything without a single word. _I love you. I'll miss you. So, so much. _

She lurched up and grabbed onto me, pulling me into an embrace so tight that had I been human, I would have been crushed.

I crashed my lips into hers-getting my message clear.

When she finally let me go, we sped to the car hand-in-hand. If only we could stay that way.

After receding waves from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, we left.

Edward, Emmett, and I had now become war brothers. Yet I couldn't stop the longing that washed through me whenever I thought of Alice. And that was every second of every minute each day.

**A/N: Please leave a review! They make me smile…!**


End file.
